


You Are Mine! 【Pearl/Bernie】

by Kate_Peng



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 吃醋的Pearl準備給Bernie一個教訓......？





	You Are Mine! 【Pearl/Bernie】

　　雙人的大床上，Bernie赤裸身子雙手被情趣用的手銬銬在欄杆上，白皙的肌膚染上緋紅，汗水密佈在身上。

　　男孩不停喘息，偶爾流露幾聲低吟，在安靜的室內更顯得情色，泛著水氣的眼眸目光不轉盯著浴室大門，裡面那個吃錯藥的混蛋居然還有心情洗澡？！如果不是不想認輸，他現在就會開罵，罵到男人出來操他！

　　放置Paly很好玩嗎？！

　　可憐的兔子會落入這種慘境，不過就是一個吻！又不是沒有被女人親吻過，那個混蛋發什麼瘋啊？！好吧，雖然這次親他的不是女的，不過就是Jesse為了打賭吻他而已，這樣也不行嗎？以前不是沒有這樣打過賭嗎？

　　結果，某瘋狗丟開酒瓶，在眾人的目光下將他扛起來就往房間走，不等他抗議，光是眾人把錢放到Jesse手上就讓他目瞪口呆，這是又拿本大爺來打賭的意思嗎？

　　關門的聲音將Bernie拉回眼前。

　　Pearl將Bernie丟上床，直接壓上去，一臉陰沉的盯著他，讓Bernie本想解釋卻開不了口，只能不停往後縮，他一縮Pearl就靠近，縮到最後只能靠著欄杆無處可躲。

　　「我不爽。」

　　最終是Pearl拉開和Bernie的距離，他開始動手解男孩的皮帶，沒兩三下就把對方褲子脫掉。

　　「喂喂喂喂喂！你、你要幹麻啊？！」嚇得想救回自己的褲子，又被壓制在床上，現在連衣服都不保，很快就一身赤裸。

　　「你在發什麼瘋啊！！」兔子急了也會咬人，何況是Bernie這勉強還有武力值的兔子？抬腳就往男人下身一踹，Pearl動作更快，握住膝蓋順手拉開，反而像是Bernie自己張開大腿、投懷送抱。

　　「操你。」俯身扣住男孩後腦，狠狠啃咬那雙讓人又愛又恨的嘴唇，感受  
Bernie推拒，變換姿勢改為扣住男孩雙手拉過頭頂。

　　力氣贏不了Pearl讓Bernie恨得牙癢癢，乾脆咬住男人下唇，頓時鐵鏽味充斥在兩人口腔，只會讓Pearl更加興奮的加深吻，舌頭纏繞男孩的，模擬性交的吞吐，這不像親吻，更像是要把男孩吞下肚。

　　吻爽了，Pearl鬆開他的男孩，讓對方癱軟在床上喘息，低頭就見男孩的性器微挺，他笑了笑拉開床邊矮櫃抽屜，拿出毛茸茸的手銬，將男孩雙手銬在床頭。

　　「Pearl？」緩過勁的Bernie一臉無辜看著男人，不懂到底哪裡惹到對方了。

　　「YOU ARE MINE！」近乎低吼的嘶喊，Pearl再次貼近他的男孩，他緩了緩心情，用非常低柔滑順的語調說，「我會讓你知道……你該屬於誰，不乖的小孩就是要懲罰，不是嗎？B。」

　　先是為男人難得的失態愣神，Bernie被最後的話語勾回，他憤憤道，「誰是小孩？！你才小孩！本大爺可是堂堂男子漢啊！」

　　Pearl對此露出笑容，不再跟Bernie鬥嘴，彎身親吻男孩的脖子、鎖骨，故意吸吮到留下印子。

　　Bernie被這種溼吻搞得發毛，身體不自覺顫抖，雞皮疙瘩都要起來，但男人依舊吻他，故意用這種輕柔宛若羽毛的細吻，幾乎要親遍他全身，卻故意躲過他的敏感地帶，甚至惡意在大腿根部親吻、啃咬。

　　大腿內側本來就是少觸碰的地帶，被男人這一翻親吻下來，性器不用撫摸都漸漸抬頭，頂端流出透明的液體，一顫一顫的似乎在等人幸臨。

　　「別玩了……」使勁抬頭想瞪視身下的人，Bernie抱怨道，「你要做就快做！什麼時候變得這麼婆婆媽媽了！」

　　放在往常，Pearl大概就脫褲子直接上了，不過眼下是要教訓這隻笨兔子，他反而很有耐心的去撩撥他。

　　再次從抽屜內拿出潤滑液和一顆跳蛋，Pearl二話不說就把跳蛋抹上潤滑液抵上男孩的後穴，沒有進去，反而開啟開關繞著後方的括約肌打轉。

　　「嗚！」突如其來的舉動讓Bernie皺眉，無法形容是什麼感覺他只想跑，但是大腿被Pearl按住，甚至故意拉開臀縫讓跳蛋更方便動作，他根本逃不開，鼻腔發出的哼哼聲不像痛苦但也說不上是爽快。

　　「你他媽的到底想……啊！」氣到連髒話都飆出來，可惜還未發洩完Pearl就把跳蛋塞入後穴，不痛，因為抹上很多潤滑液，但酸賬的感覺躲不掉，加上男人根本沒有關起跳蛋，在甬道振動是十分明顯。

　　Pearl時刻注意著Bernie的表情，確定沒有傷到他的男孩才將跳蛋推到體內深處，很快就找到男孩的前列腺。

　　「等、等等，這太奇怪……啊……停……」雖然是細微振動，但敏感處被抵住，一絲一絲癢麻傳遞到腦袋，比起劇烈快感這樣像是被螞蟻咬的模式更讓人心急，想要停下也想要更多。

　　Pearl壞笑，將遙控器丟到一邊，握上男孩的性器，輕柔套弄起來。

　　「靠！說了停……你、你……」咬住即將脫口的呻吟，Bernie哪會不知道男人是故意的？他就是不想示弱，什麼懲罰，哼！本大爺哪裡錯了要懲罰？

　　對上那雙不服輸的眼眸，Pearl臉上笑容擴大，當然明白了笨兔子沒反應他生氣的原因，但這不妨礙他趁機耍弄他的機會。

　　伸出在Bernie眼中是萬惡的手指，在遙控器上按壓，下一秒體內振動劇烈許多，脆弱的前列腺體被撞擊讓Bernie身子止不住的顫抖，尤其Pearl故意加重手上套弄，快感劇烈席捲，眼見就要高潮時，該死的男人卻鬆手。

　　不只鬆手還停下跳蛋的振動。

　　這種要上不上、要下不下的感覺讓Bernie氣得要死，踹不到男人只能狠狠瞪著，胸膛因為被迫憋住快意劇烈的起伏著。

　　完全不將Bernie的眼刀放在眼裡，Pearl愜意的等待男孩平息快感，然後接著逗弄，就這樣兩三次過後，Bernie就像是從水中撈出來一樣，全身都是汗水。

　　「你、你有種就不要進來！！」咬牙切齒的開口，Bernie如果不是被綁住，都想撲上前啃咬對方，前提是先讓自己爽！

　　「我可憐的B。」撫摸男孩的臉頰，彎身親吻對方額際，原以為男人大方善心，哪裡想到開口卻是如此無賴，「等我洗好澡，我會好好伺候你的。」語落，還真的脫掉衣服往浴室走去，中途不忘調整跳蛋的速度，用著不強不弱的轉速吊著對方。

　　「你乾脆淹死在裡面好了！！」沒想到會是這樣的結果，Bernie氣到開始罵人，用了一分鐘就罵了三百多個花樣，最終淹沒在無法忽視的快感下。

　　就這樣，五分鐘過去、十分鐘過去……

　　Bernie受不了的夾緊腿，常是想讓體內感覺更強烈，可惜一切都徒勞無功，反而把自己累的粗喘不已。

　　好不容易二十分鐘過去，Pearl從浴室走出，赤裸身子，未擦乾的水珠沿著男人腹肌紋路滑下，最後消失在兩腿間，注意到男人硬挺的性器，Bernie本來紅潤的臉更加燥熱，他忍不住吞了吞口水。

　　將男孩反應收入眼底，Pearl忍不住笑了，爬上床拉開男孩雙腿，故意用自己性器摩擦著男孩臀縫，「想要嗎？」

　　忍得太久，讓一開始的矜持都拋開，Bernie點頭，怕男人還找話題連忙開口，「想要你，拜託快進來。」

　　男孩睜著通紅的眼睛緩緩滑落淚水，之前不管怎麼玩弄都不掉下的珍珠，終於落下了，Pearl心軟的彎身吻去男孩眼淚。

　　「你是我的，B。」Pearl道，「不要讓任何人碰你，就算是打賭也不行。」

　　「你吃醋？」眨眨水汪汪的眼睛，Bernie微笑問。

　　「對，我吃醋，我不許任何人碰你，聽到沒有？」直白挑明得說，Peal怕自己不解事精楚，這隻笨兔子會把他浸泡在醋缸內。

　　終於明白一切緣由，Bernie氣得想揍人，卻也感動的想擁抱他，「知道了，本大爺是你的，不會給其他人碰。」

　　得到想要的答案，Pearl滿足了，扣住男孩腰際就把自己的兇器挺入，之前完了這麼久，小穴是又濕又滑又緊，加上跳蛋還在體內，每次進入都會碰撞到他的前端又是另外一種享受。

　　「等、等等……跳、跳蛋還在裡面……哈啊……」所有的抗議在男人開始抽插後都變成呻吟，期待已久的快意湧上，Bernie下意識抓緊欄杆，快感很快就把男孩淹沒，沒有多久就射了。

　　高潮讓甬道收縮，爽的Pearl發出嘆息，他抽出性器，把跳蛋拉出來，翻過男孩從後面再次進入，甚至握上Bernie還很有精神的性器隨著抽插速度套弄。

　　「就、就是那裡、Pearl、Pearl……好舒服……」Bernie直白的話語讓Pearl滿意，他的男孩在床上就是這樣大方，比起那些做作的女人好上千萬倍。

　　他加快衝刺，甬道越來越頻繁的收縮，以及越來越緊的夾力，Pearl套弄男孩性器的手數也加快，這一次的高潮來得快來的猛烈，Bernie發出尖銳的叫聲，射滿Pearl的手，男人也射進男孩體內。

　　兩人都是氣喘吁吁，Pearl退出還很有精神的性器，將Bernie壓回床上，他親吻男孩唇瓣，一下又一下，反觀男孩，身體被完弄這麼久，又接連兩次高潮，他累得都快睡著。

　　Pearl見此也不再折騰他的男孩，解開手銬，替男孩揉揉有些發紅的手腕，又親吻幾下，這才滿足的抱著Bernie。

　　至於Bernie早就被睡意淹沒，強撐著眼皮看著Pearl，「不做了嗎？」

　　「你都想睡了，我做什麼？」替Bernie調整一個舒適的睡姿，Pearl道，「等你醒來再說，睡覺。」

　　被Pearl哄著睡，Bernie就真的睡去，留下Pearl一臉無奈，「我該拿你怎麼辦才好呢？」

　　沒一會兒，Pearl也跟著睡去。

　　至於明天兩人醒來還有沒有繼續，這就是後話了。

　　而真正的後話是，Pearl被Jesse抓去訓練場狠狠揍一頓才是真的。


End file.
